Desastrosas pociones de amor
by Agatha Hradek
Summary: Una poción de amor es capaz de cumplir tus sueños y deseos con la persona anhelada por imposible que parezca...pero ... y si llega a las manos, o labios equivocados? cuan desastroso se puede volver tu día?


Hola! desde hace bastante he andado esta idea en la cabeza...y hasta hace poco hice el tiempo para escribirla...todos sabemos que los personajes son de la genial J. K. Rowling, sólo la historia me pertenece.

* * *

 **DESASTROSAS POCIONES DE AMOR**

Ginny estaba desesperada! Había intentado por todos los medios atrapar a Harry, robarse su corazón pero parecía que le era indiferente…bueno, según Hermione, el libro de consultas andante, no era que ella no pudiera robarse el corazón de un chico, sino que Harry y Ron eran tan despistados cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón y del trato a una mujer; que un intento normal no funcionaría, debían tomar medidas drásticas, arriesgarse porque el que no arriesga no gana.

Y aquí estaban, metidas en los lavabos de Myrtle planeando crear un poco de Amortentia, la poción de amor más poderosa del mundo. Han conseguido los ingredientes con mucho trabajo, y ahora se disponen a iniciar; por supuesto que es un riesgo muy grande pero vale la pena intentarlo. Hacen un repaso en su lista:

\- Asfódelo cortado

\- Tisana

\- Semillas de anís verde

\- Raíz de Angélica

\- Comino

\- Hinojo

\- Acónito

\- Ajenjo

Después de muchos trabajos y tres semanas de trabajo, lo han conseguido; no en vano Hermione es tan sobresaliente, si en su segundo año logró crear poción multijugos, y Ginny es muy inteligente y de mucha ayuda; más, tomando en cuenta que es la principal interesada en el asunto y desea fervientemente tener éxito en su plan.

Guardan un poco cada una en un frasco que ocultan en sus cosas; deciden irse lo más pronto de ahí ya que cualquiera puede sospechar verlas juntas tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio y deciden completar el plan en el dormitorio de chicas. Ginny recuerda que la tarta de melaza es la favorita de Harry y lo anota en su plan, después de discutir detalles con Hermione, quedan en que a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno tomará un poco de tarta y la esconderá para dársela luego a Harry.

El plan parecía sencillo, comparado con lo que había hecho anteriormente y fue de las primeras en llegar al gran comedor, desayunó con prisas, tomó un poco de tarta y le roció un poco de poción, Hermione le había dicho que no usara demasiado, y cuando iba a guardar la tarta, aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle tras ella para molestarla…. Estaban furiosos por algo que seguramente Ron o Harry habían hecho o dicho y querían molestar a tempranas horas; ella no se dejaría, claro que no; pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el par de golosos estaba engullendo la tarta que ella iba a guardar para Harry! NO, NO, NO Y NO…no quería ver lo que pasaría a continuación; así que tomó sus cosas apresuradamente y salió corriendo, a dar directamente con Malfoy que venía a buscar a sus amigos y si Ginny pensó que el día no podía ir peor; se equivocaba grandemente; el resto de la poción en el frasco fue a dar en la cara de Malfoy y por supuesto, una parte entró en su boca… Ginny sintió que el mundo se le venía encima; se quedaba sin el plan de conquista y ahora tenía que lidiar con el desastre que acababa de pasar…

Empezó a recoger sus cosas mientras Malfoy estaba limpiándose el rostro, con una extraña expresión dijo:

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?

En ese momento venían entrando Harry, Ron y Hermione, al ver lo que sucedía se detuvieron cerca y Ron dijo:

-Oye Malfoy, ahora ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana?

Ginny puso una expresión de súplica, hubiera deseado que al menos ellos no entraran o no se detuvieran; Hermione al verla empezó a comprender el desastre que se venía. Iba a hablar cuando se adelantó Malfoy

-¿A tu hermana? Nada, es más creo que me he enamorado de ella; tan hermosa, ese cabello precioso que le cae… -siguió divagando soñadoramente mientras la mandíbula de quienes estaban escuchando caía hasta el suelo; esto era inaudito y como Harry y Ron no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba, empezaron a reír tanto que hasta lágrimas tenían, Hermione estaba por una vez sin palabras, Ginny atormentada y el murmullo empezó a correr; cuando de pronto, venían saliendo del gran comedor, Crabbe y Goyle quienes al ver a Malfoy le dijeron:

-Oye, nosotros ya nos vamos; tenemos prisa por encontrar a Ginny Weasley

-¿Y para qué queréis encontrarla?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Cuando amas a alguien necesitas verle y…

\- Callaos par de imbéciles! ella me pertenece a mí!

-Mira Malfoy, no creas que siempre te escucharemos; si ella nos ha robado el corazón no tienes que meterte y por eso vamos a verla, es que es taaaaaan hermosa, ¿has visto sus ojos? son tan lindos que…

PLAF! Menudo bofetón que le dio Malfoy a Crabbe, furioso, sintió que no era suficiente para cerrarle el pico a esos dos idiotas que ahora le estaban intentando sabotear su tiempo que bien podía disfrutan con Ginny, y cuando iba a soltarle otro, Goyle se le lanzó encima y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo; entre golpes y maldiciones estuvieron los tres enzarzados un buen rato mientras el resto del colegio observaba mudo y algunas risas se dejaban escuchar… bueno, muchas risas; no todos los días ves semejante espectáculo de tres Slytherins peleando a golpes por una chica a quien normalmente menosprecian y consideran 'traidora a la sangre' …

Ese fue un largo día, divertido para muchos y mortificante para una Gryffindor quien nunca se esperó ese resultado…ese día se prometió que sin importar lo desesperada que estuviera, jamás volvería a tratar de darle una poción de amor a Harry, no quería que llegara a los labios equivocados y revivir las vergüenzas de ese día.

* * *

Espero continuarla pronto, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o porras pueden dejarlas en un review, se los agradecé.  
* Los ingredientes para la poción, los saqué de internet por si se preguntaban =)

*El tiempo en que está ubicada la historia es indefinido...supongo que yo lo ubicaría antes del Príncipe mestizo

Saludos!


End file.
